Comme si de rien n'était
by Bergdorf
Summary: Se déchirer pour mieux se retrouver, un de leur crédo. Une discussion qui finit en dispute. TIVA!


**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla, je n'écris ça sans but lucratif, seulement pour mon plaisir... et le vôtre ;)

**Pairing:** TIVA, all the way

**R****ated:** K+.

**Summary: **Ziva surprend Tony pour la Saint-Valentin. A tel point que leur discussion finit en dispute. Se séparer pour mieux se retrouver, un de leur crédo.

**

* * *

**

Une odeur de bolognaise flottait dans l'air. La table était prête, dressée pour deux. Seules les flammes des bougies disposées dans la pièce étaient allumées.

Il traversa l'appartement, en direction de sa chambre –il aurait pu s'y retrouver les yeux fermés. Il toqua doucement la porte.

-Ziva ? Ziva, c'est moi !

Il savait très bien qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, mais il continua son monologue :

-Ecoute, je suis désolé d'avoir dit ce que j'ai dit. Je suis un idiot qui devrait tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir. Allez, ouvre la porte, s'il te plaît et vient me tuer avec un trombone, essaya-t'il de plaisanter.

Tony devait faire de gros efforts pour s'excuser. Il n'avait jamais été de ce genre, mais Ziva étant encore plus entêtée que lui, quelqu'un devait bien faire le faire premier pas.

-Fais-le toi-même ! retentit la voix furieuse de Ziva de l'autre côté. Puisque tout ce que je fais est stupide !

Tony soupira.

-Ziva, essaie de comprendre. Tu n'es pas vraiment le genre à fêter la Saint-Valentin…

-Quoi ?! Et je suis quel genre, alors ? cria-t'elle.

Assise sur son lit, les bras croisés, elle fixait la porte d'un regard noir, comme si c'était Tony.

-Tu es le genre à te moquer de cette fête, le genre à commander une pizza et à rire devant les mauvais films d'amour qui passent à la télé ! Le genre à dire que c'est une fête commerciale, que la Saint-Valentin, ça devrait être tous les jours, que tu n'as pas besoin d'un jour spécial pour montrer que tu m'… que tu aimes !

En trois pas, elle fut à la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement, manquant faire tomber Tony, qui était appuyé dessus.

-Ah oui ? Eh bien, tu me connais mal, Tony !

-A qui la faute ? répliqua-t'il, sentant la colère monter en lui. Pourquoi tous ces mystères, Ziva ? Je ne sais rien de ta vie !

-Et tu n'en sauras rien ! Et encore moins maintenant, c'est fini Tony !

Elle le dépassa et fit irruption dans le salon, le jeune homme sur ses talons. Il n'avait même pas cillé lorsqu'elle avait décrété que c'était fini –combien de fois avaient-ils « rompu » comme ça ? Combien de fois s'étaient-ils déchirés pour mieux se retrouver ?

-Je ne parle pas simplement de moi, de nous, mais de toute l'équipe ! Pourquoi tu ne nous montres jamais ce que tu ressens ? Ca te plait, qu'on pense que tu es insensible, inhumaine ?

Elle flancha imperceptiblement sous ses mots, mais la colère reprit vite le dessus. Elle attrapa la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main –un cadre photo- et le lui jeta à la figure :

-C'est comme ça que j'ai été entraînée au Mossad !

Le cadre photo se fracassa à quelques centimètres de sa tête, mais encore une fois, il ne fut pas surpris. Ces violentes disputes étaient récurrentes dans leur couple et il savait très bien qu'elles lui étaient bénéfiques, la forçant à se vider de toutes les émotions accumulées au fil des jours. En plus, il savait très bien qu'elle avait visé exprès à côté –si elle avait vraiment voulu lui faire du mal, il serait probablement sur le sol, en train de se vider de son sang.

-Mais tu n'es plus au Mossad, Ziva, tu es au NCIS, où tu as le droit d'exprimer tes émotions !

Un vase rebondit à ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là ! J'exprime mon envie de te tuer ! Montrer ses émotions, c'est montrer qu'on est faible !

-C'est montrer qu'on est humain, qu'on a de l'empathie, de la compassion… comme Tali !

-Tais-toi !

Un verre le frôla. « Il n'est pas passé loin celui-là » pensa-t'il, quelque peu nerveux.

-Tais-toi ! reprit-elle. Ne parle pas de Tali ! Tu ne la connais pas, tu ne sais rien d'elle, tu ne sais rien de ma famille !

-Assez pour savoir qu'elle est aussi dérangée que la mienne ! hurla-t'il en retour.

-Mais je ne suis pas comme t…

Elle fut interrompue par un chuintement bruyant et une fumée noire qui venaient de la cuisine. Elle lâcha le plat qu'elle tenait à la main et ils se précipitèrent tous les deux dans la pièce.

Dans leur dispute, ils avaient complètement oublié le repas. La fumée noire et épaisse qui sortait du four indiquait que la viande avait largement dépassé son temps de cuisson, et l'eau de la casserole venait de se renverser sur la cuisinière et le sol.

Ziva fit un pas en avant pour tenter d'éteindre le four et la plaque, mais il la retint par le bras :

-Attention, c'est chaud.

-C'est bon, Tony, je sais prendre soin de moi…

Leurs voix étaient presque enrouées et étouffées par le silence qui les entourait, suite à la violence de leur dispute.

En attendant, l'eau bouillante continuait de jaillir de la casserole, condamnant l'accès à la cuisinière. Ils restèrent sur le pas de la porte, regardant le désastre, la main de Tony toujours sur son avant-bras.

Il combattit en vain le fou-rire nerveux qui commençait à le gagner, tentant de le cacher sous une toux. Ziva l'entendit manquer de s'étouffer en tentant de déguiser son hilarité, et commença elle aussi à pouffer de rire. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs rires se mêlaient au chuintement de l'eau.

La main de Tony glissa jusqu'à la sienne et elle y entremêla ses doigts.

Comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

_**Here we go ;).**_

_**Read&Review, cela fait toujours plaisir =D**_

_**Bisous.**_


End file.
